Many devices connect to each other using radio frequency communications. Several protocols and standards, including BLUETOOTH™, can be used to establish secure communications between two devices. For example, a cellular telephone may establish a secure communication channel with a wireless headset to enable hands-free operation of the cellular telephone.
Because of the ubiquitous nature of wireless devices, there is an opportunity for security breaches as several devices may operate in the same general vicinity and in the same frequency space. Interloper devices may intentionally or unintentionally establish a connection with a user's device and breach the user's security.
As devices become more miniaturized, the user interface for the device becomes very limited. For example, today's wireless headsets may have a button that is used for on/off power as well as other functions for the headset. The other interfaces may be an indicator light, a microphone, and a speaker. There is often no place for a user interface display with text, graphics, or other visual indicator, and sometimes there is very limited space for input devices such as switches. When such a limited user interface exists, it is difficult to positively communicate the status of a communication session.